Come Back
by Ad Libitur
Summary: Sakura and Sayoran haven't seen each other in years. And now Syaoran gets to come back and Sakura wants to show him she's change. But then it looks like she'd not the only one whose change. Why is he avoiding her? R and R!


Kianna: Ok! This is the first ficcy I will post up so please be nice to me people!  
  
Yue: . . .  
  
Kianna: Why being so silent?  
  
Yue: You're first fic is a CCS fic. . .  
  
Kianna: So?  
  
Cloud: That means you love Yue more!  
  
Kianna and Yue: . . .  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Kianna: wrong Cloud! I just happen to type this first!  
  
Yue: Yes, I was about to say that. . .  
  
Cloud: Oh. . . Fine! I'm leaving to find the others! (Leaves)  
  
Kianna: Think his mad?  
  
Yue: I give him 10 minutes. . .  
  
Kianna: hehehe. . . Anyways the summary of this fic: Sakura and Syaoran hasn't seen each other in years. Sakura is certain she has change (her hair is long now! ^_^) in more than one way. But she is certain her feeling for Syaoran hasn't change. But when he comes back (they are in highschool kay?) it seems as though Sakura isn't the only one with the changes. And why is he avoiding her? Does he still love her? Sakura/Syoaran pairing.  
  
Kianna: All flames given to me would be either used to burn Mariah and Emily from Beyblade or be put out using Yue's magic!! Do the disclaimer!!  
  
Yue: (sigh) Fine . . . Kianna does not own any of the CCS characters or CCS itself. They are owned by Clamp.  
  
Kianna: IF I had the money I would've bought it from Clamp but all I can is dream (Sighs) Well, anyways here's the story- I mean ficcy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Some things never change . . .  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
  
The alarm clock beside Sakura's bed rang. She ignored it putting her head under the covers.  
  
"Ring! Ring!" it continued. She growled softly and reached out to turn it off. She felt around for it but in the end she ended up pulling Kero-chan's tail.  
  
" . . .Owww!", Kero cried out in pain. Sakura heard this and immediately looked up to see what was wrong. She turned off the clock and turned her attention to Kero who was caressing his tail.  
  
"Sakura! What was that for!?" he (it's a he right? ^_^) asked angrily. He glared at her still caressing his tail.  
  
"Sorry! I was reaching for the clock!" she replied, smiling sheepishly at him. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before standing up. Sakura stretched and looked around. It had been 3 years (making up kay?) since Syaoran had left.  
  
In his previous letters he said he was returning to Japan this year! And she could hardly wait. But something had bothered her though. After his last letter which told her about his arrival he hadn't replied to any of her letters. And it had been 3 months already. . .  
  
'No! I should be happy!' she reminded herself. 'He's coming back and I should be happy!'  
  
'But how come he hasn't replied your letters?' a voice in her head asked her.  
  
' . . . Maybe he was too busy. . .' she answered.  
  
'Maybe . . .'  
  
Kero looked at Sakura and broke through her thoughts. "Hey, Sakura! What's wrong?"  
  
She shook herself awake and looked at him. "Uh. . . nothing. I was just thinking . . ."  
  
He looked at her with a concerned expression. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded and gave him a smile for assurance. "Definitely!"  
  
She walked to her dresser and pulled out a comb. Sakura began to brush her hair, which over the past 3 years, had grown allowing it to reach her shoulders. Kero flew to her dresser and smiled at her. "Wow! You're hair is really long now!"  
  
She nodded and put down the comb. On her dresser were some pictures of Tomoyo, her, Mei Li(Help! Is this correct?) and Syaoran. She gently touched one where she and Syaoran were riding one cart in the ferries wheel. "I wonder . . ."  
  
Kero noticed this and asked, "You miss, the boastful one?"  
  
She nodded and smiled when he said, "the boastful one".  
  
Kero brightened. "Well! You said he was coming back today right? Even though I hate him, I'm really glad you're going to be happy! And what are you wondering about?"  
  
Sakura's smile widened and she touched her hair. "Do you think he'll like the way I look now? I mean. . . with my long hair and everything. . ."  
  
He nodded. "Of course! He loves you and he'll like whatever you'll look!"  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement, Kero".  
  
"No prob-"  
  
He was cut short when Sakura's door opened and her brother, Touya peeked through the door. Kero stood still while his eyes looked directly at him.  
  
"Oi Sakura! Hurry up! Unless you need more sleep, Dracula." He added not looking at Sakura. Her expression had changed and she looked mad.  
  
"Brother!!! I'm not Dracula!" she said.  
  
"hehehe. . . You have a big resemblance!" he said, turning his attention to her before closing the door.  
  
"Brother!!!"  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat. She turned to Kero who was still standing still. She nodded at him and he fell on the floor. "You're brother is getting better!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he can make me shake just by looking at me!"  
  
"Hehehehe. . ." she giggled, changing her clothes. She fixed her things and walked to the door.  
  
Before she left she turned to Kero. "Hey, don't do anything while I'm in school kay?"  
  
She left the room and went downstairs to find her father and brother seated on the table. She passed by her mother's picture and said, "Good morning mom!" she said smiling at it.  
  
She kissed her father on the cheek and greeted, "Good morning dad! . . . Morning, brother. . ."  
  
Touya smiled at her and started to eat. Her father smiled at her and greeted, "Good morning Sakura. It's your first day in school right?"  
  
She nodded and started to eat. Her brother finished before her and stood up. "Got to go. My classes start soon."  
  
Her father nodded and Touya left. She finished a moment later and she stood up.  
  
"Leaving?" her father asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to see Tomoyo and my other school mates!"  
  
"I see. Isn't your friend coming back from Hong Kong today? What's his name again?"  
  
" . . . Yes, and his name is Syaoran. He is going to be studying here again."  
  
"Well, you better get going."  
  
"Yes! Bye dad!"  
  
She left the table and grabbed her skates. She put them on and skated out. As she passed by the cherry blossoms she looked up and murmured, "Syaoran. . . "  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(Hong Kong)  
  
Syaoran woke up early since his flight was leaving at 7:00. He dressed up after a quick shower and gathered his personal belongings. Most of his stuff was already in boxes and all he needed to get were his personal stuff.  
  
He got a small bag and placed his stuff. As he packed he saw the pictures lying on his table. He picked them up and recognized them to be pictures when he was in Japan.  
  
He scanned through them and stopped at the picture of him and Sakura on the ferries wheel. He sighed sadly a few tears gathering I his eyes. He was going to back to Japan.  
  
Sakura had probably changed. Not only in looks but in attitude as well. He loved her very much no matter what.  
  
"I guess, some things never change . . ." he murmured. "But then . . . I will end up hurting her. . . I can't let that happen . . ."  
  
"Sakura . . . I love you . . ."  
  
~~~~~~  
Kianna: First chappy! I'm sorry for the wrong grammar since I'm very sleepy now. . .  
  
Yue: sigh. . . please try not to flame her since this is her first entry after all. Read and Review pls.  
  
Kianna: all. . . those who review (yawn) gets a lollipop . . . (falls asleep)  
  
Yue: sigh. . . tell her if you want her to continue. . .  
  
Kianna: people . . . are gonna . . . flame me . . . (Talking while asleep)  
  
Yue: Bye . . . 


End file.
